Simplify the following expression: ${-q+3+2-6q}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-q - 6q} + {3 + 2}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-7q} + {3 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-7q} + {5}$ The simplified expression is $-7q+5$